The Timeless Hero
by Amogh24
Summary: A story exploring the reason behind Ash's seemingly eternal youth. Pokeshipping. AU. Rated T to be safe. More shippings will be added in later chapters. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer-**_ _ **The characters names and the "Pokémon" name does not belong to me.**_

 _ **This story starts at the end of the episode Gotta Catch Ya Later. AU. Pokeshipping ASH X MISTY. Characters mildly OOC  
**_

 **Ages-**

 **Ash-15**

 **Misty-15**

 **Pikachu-unknown (Pokémon don't die naturally, and so can be considered almost immortal)**

 **Brock-20**

 **Delia-40**

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

I could understand why misty was so sad on the thought of leaving. I however, couldn't show my own sadness as it might lead to me exposing the truth. So I went to Pallet town without talking much to her before leaving.

 **On reaching Pallet**

"I'm home mom", I called out as I rung the doorbell .Opening the door, my mom soon came out and enclosed me in a bone crushing hug. "Can't… breathe" I choked out,my face turning blue. My mom released me on realizing that. As I gasped in some air,she asked,"how was your trip?". "Oh it went okay" ,I said, a bit of sadness visible in my voice.

On hearing my tone,my mom asked,"Are u sure? You appear quite upset. And you should better go over to Professor. Oak, he wanted to see you"

"It's nothing, I was just thinking of a friend" I said quietly. "Are you sure Misty's just still just your friend?" my mom asked, somehow knowing who I was thinking about.

I started blushing so to hide it, I just quickly left, with a quick bye, with my mom smiling knowingly at me, and Pikachu snickering. I wondered why the professor wanted me over at once. I hope it's what I want it to be.

 **At professor Oak's ranch**

"Good thing you came over soon, your mission is finally complete. Just submit your mission report and step onto this platform, and touch your forehead to this stone" Professor told me, once we got through the pleasantries. "Ya, sure" I replied with a bit of excitement as I realized what was finally happening

 **Sometime later**

"The tests are over" professor said

"Pikachu can still stay with me right?" I asked pleadingly

"Pika Pikapi pi?" Pikachu said,supporting me

"that should be ok, but then I need to run a few more tests" the professor said after a moment.

I was barely paying attention to what the professor said as I quickly completed the final checks

"Now am I free?" I asked ,already halfway towards the door.

"Of course. Just keep in mind that you shouldn't leave Kanto under any circumstance" the professor said as I left. I nodded dazedly, and dashed back home and told mom that I might not return home for a few months, took my bag and left.

 **Meanwhile at Cerulean**

 **Misty's POV**

As soon as I arrived, my sisters hurried out with their boyfriends. It was gonna take quite some time to put this huge place back in working condition. It read on a plaque that this gym was one of the few surviving buildings from King Aaron's (Supposedly one of my ancestors best friend) reign, a magnificent place it was, but what good was it to be here alone.

I just wish Ash was here…this was the fifth time in the last 10 minutes that I thought of this, I said to myself as I finally cleared all the party banners scattered over the floor. But he had his own ambitions, and I had to do my duty, especially since the league was counting on me now.

At around midnight, I was sitting out on the porch, thinking of my adventures with Ash and Brock. When I saw a bike approaching at a fast speed.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **A shorter chapter to start the story. My first story. Freely review and criticize. Any suggestions to add characters are appreciated. Will upload more chapters ASAP**_


	2. a long awaited unision

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **-The characters in this story and the "Pokemon" name does not belong to me. However the story is mine.**_

 _ **AU. Pokeshipping. MISTY X ASH**_

 **Ages-**

 **Ash-15**

 **Misty-15**

 **Cerulean**

 **Misty's POV**

I sat in shock as the motorbike came closer, it was sleek, not the kind that were normally plying the roads, it was also approaching the gym, was rarely visited at night. It was impossible to see who the rider was through the helmet, but somehow his presence felt comforting. The bike stopped and the teen took of his helmet and aproched .Jet-black hair, brown eyes, could be seen as the figure drew closer…it was Ash. But why? how?

Ash-"um…hi Misty"

My voice got caught up in my throat as I attempted to talk, it felt like forever since I had seen him, even though not even a day had passed. He might still be shorter be shorter than me, but that didn't decrease my love for him, yes I admit, it's love. That's the only thing that can be the reason behind what I feel whenever I see him or even just hear his name or voice. As all these thoughts raced through my head, I realized that I had been staring at him and he was looking a bit concerned. I attempted to hide my blush and replied.

Misty-"Hi,it's good to see you,but how come you came over all the way from Pallet? And whose bike is this?"

Ash-"I missed you,so I thought I'll come over. And the bike's actually mine"

Misty-"I missed you too" I admitted "That's cool,when did you get one?"

Ash-"It was actually supposed to be delivered to me 5 years back at Viridian ,but I sorta forgot about it"

Misty-I laughed "With what happened that day,who wouldn't….and that reminds me, YOU STILL OWE ME A BIKE ASH KETCHUM"

Ash-"HEY, YOU GOT IT BACK FROM THE NURSE JOY AT VIRIDIAN"

Misty-"THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE TO REPAY Me"

Ash-"DOES TOO"

Misty-"DOES NOT"

Ash-"DOES TOO"

Misty-"DOES NOT"

Ash-"DOES TOO"

Misty-"DOES NOT"

Ash-"DOES TOO"

Misty-"DOES NOT"

Ash-"DOES TOO"

Misty-"DOES NOT"

Ash-"DOES T-"

Pikachu, finally getting sick of our senseless argument game us both a small thundershock.

Pikachu-"Pi Pi Pikapi Pikachupi" he scolded us.

Misty-"Come lets go inside,it's getting late"

Ash-"Yeah,ok"

 **Ash's POV**

We were sitting on the couch. All I could think of was her. I had missed her so much,even all these arguments of ours. And she looks so beautiful,people might say that she's not filled out,or that her hair are tangled into knots from cleaning the place,but I don't care what they think,to me she will always be beautiful.

Misty-"So you missed me so much huh?" She smirked

Ash-"Yes" The words were out before I could even think

Misty-"I Missed you too" She said growing teary eyed

Without realizing, we both slowly leaned in,closing our eyes for our first kiss. It felt like heaven,to be so close to the one I love

I put my arms on her waist and pulled her closer as she put one arm on my neck pulling me in and her other hand in my hair. After what seemed like an eternity we broke apart, gasping for breath.

Misty-"Ash,I love you….but aren't you leaving for Hoenn soon?"

She loved me too, the effect of those words set in and brought along a feeling I happiness greater than I ever felt, except perhaps the day I met her.

Ash-"I love you too Misty,and no I'm not going"

Misty-"But what about your dream of becoming Pokemon Master? You don't have to stay for me"

I could see her that it pained her say this. Such selfness of hers had made me love her even more,although she had never told me, I knew that she was the one who saved me back on Shamouti islands

Ash-"But I have always have had a greater longing,to be with the one I love the most…you"

Misty-"R..Really?

Ash-"Yes really" I smiled and pulled her into a hug,kissing her lightly on her ear.

We fell asleep on the couch,tangled together and happier than we had been in a long time.

 **Far away in great hall**

Unknown voice-"Ash will soon be arriving in Hoenn,oh great one"

Second voice-"So everything is happening as the prophesy said. Well done,you may return to your duties"

 **To be continued…**

 _ **This chapter was mainly pokeshipping and character development. Give me some suggestions for which characters to add(even those from later in the anime are ok). I will eventually be adding more shippings. Will upload soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **-the character names and "Pokémon" name does not belong to the author of this story. However this story belongs to the author.**_

 **There are some changes in writing style, please bear with it.**

 **Ages-**

 **Ash-15**

 **Misty-15**

 **Brock-20**

 **Sabrina-20**

* * *

 **Cerulean**

 **Ash's POV**

I woke up on the couch feeling strangely happy, it took me a moment to realize the reason behind my happiness was the orange haired girl who was sleeping peacefully with her head resting on my chest. It was already ten a.m. "Wake up Mist, its morning", I gently woke her up, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. "Ya Ash", she said smiling angelically as she rubbed her eyes open.

 **Half an hour later**

"Well so as we discovered, neither of us know how to cook so let's just go out to eat" said Misty, half laughing half upset over the situation. "I don't even know how we managed to burn the eggs instead of boiling them. So ya, let's go out" I said laughing myself.

"And thinking about cooking…should we tell Brock about us?" I asked. "Ya, he should know, after all he's always been like an elder brother to us, but later let's first eat, I can already hear your stomach rumbling" she said teasingly, showing her tongue. I attempted to protest but she quickly kissed me on the lips, well that shut me up quickly, I thought as I went out with her.

 **Meanwhile at Pewter gym**

 **Brock's POV**

Sabrina had asked me to return to the gym as soon as possible in her email, I wonder why. My last encounter with her had not been the most pleasant ,I shuddered thinking of my being turned into a doll and nearly killed. I was still the least scared of her amongst the tri, after all most of my encounters with girls had ended up with me slapped or hit. I didn't actually fall in love with all those girls, but all that flirting was the only way to fill the hole in my heart, I guess I should just give up flirting, it doesn't help much anyway.

As I was lost in my thoughts ,the doorbell rang, it was Sabrina. "Hi Brock ,good thing you came along so soon" she said. "Hi, what's happened? Why do you seem worried" I grew a bit nervous myself. "It's about the Cerulean gym"

"What's the matter"

"Well as you must be knowing Misty has been asked by her sister's to take over the Cerulean gym"

I nodded my head,urging her to continue

"Well,she there is a rule stating that anyone under the age of twenty cannot take over a gym, and no matter what her sisters think ,she's too young to be asked to manage it. We only discovered the situation yesterday,Misty's sisters have been asked to return as soon as they can"

"Well now that I think about it ,that makes sense…So Misty can travel again?"

"Yes,once her sisters return which should be about a month"

"Has she been told about this yet?"

"No,but I thought that we should go over today and tell her about it. And also Brock,there was a section in Misty's parents will,asking that Misty should not be allowed inside the gymn for more than 12 hours once she turns 13. Any idea why?"

"no,that's a bit weird,we should better go over and look into the matter"

" Yes of course, I'll give you a day till we leave,and you don't need to be worried about flirting with me, won't hurt you. You are a good man"

"How did u know?"I asked surprised

"I'm a psychic remember" She remarked with a smile,before teleporting away

"That was some conversation" I said to myself with a small laugh before thinking about what to do about the whole thing. Well I guess I could go over and talk to my friend Leo at the Pewter Museum,he knew quite a bit about the Kanto gyms.

The city had grown over the last five years, it was no longer the town sized city it used to be. Thankfully the Museum was only a short walk away.

"Hi Brock,whats up?"

"I had some work about the cerulean gym,mind if I ask you a few questions about it?"

"Funny you should ask, we had found this thousand year old painting only a few days ago,and it's about the Cerulean gym, here's a copy of the translation"

As I read the copy my eyes grew wider and wider "Oh my God"

 **Meanwhile at Cerulean**

 **Misty's POV**

Cleaning up the gym had seemed hard work yesterday, but now that Ash was with me, it almost seemed enjoyable. All that was left now was to sort out now was the Pokeball storage room,I had never been there earlier,since the Pokemon had always been out in the pool under my watch. "So Misty, is anything else left to do?" Ash suddenly asked jolting me out of my thoughts. "Yes, the pokemon storage room, I'll just over and let them out", I replied. "I'll come along" he said.

"That's funny,the door is locked" I said with a small frown,this was the first time I had found one of the rooms to be locked. "Why don't we check it tomorrow? It's getting kinda late Mist", said Ash,giving a small yawn. "Yes, I didn't realize over all this work,but we are quite tired by now"

"Ash,isn't it a bit cold today? So should we…" I trailed of,unsure how to ask. "Come on over Mist" he said gesturing to the bed he was lying on. I got in next to him and he pulled me closer to him,putting an arm around me,which I gladly let him. I snuggled up putting an arm around his neck and pulled him into a passionate emotion filled kiss. We kept kissing until we were lost into our waking dreams.

I was in the in the Pokemon room,but inside at the opposite side was an old door to a second room. I slowly walked towards it as if in a trance ,the door glowed a eerie blue before opening as soon as I touched it. As soon as it opened all I could feel was a tremendous rush of energy flowing through me and everything went black.

 **Ash's POV**

I woke on feeling Misty toss and turn around in her sleep. "Wake up Mist,it's just a nightmare" I said while gently shaking her to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes and pulled me into a tight hug. "Don't worry Misty, what happened?" I asked concerned

"It was just a bad dream",she said to calm me down,she appeared visible shaken though. I rubbed her back to calm her down as I slowly nodded off.

 **In Hoenn**

Unknown voice- "I have to warn them, before it's too late"

* * *

 _ **This book will be the first of a few. The number of plots I originally intended to have in this story cannot be accommodated in a single book. Will upload soon. Open to criticizism and suggestions.**_

 _ **pokemonfan I will slowly be increasing chapter size. Gary and Brock will be playing major roles.**_

 _ **pokeshipper I won't too many characters at once since it doesn't do them justice and there will be a lack of character development. I won't be exploring much of a jealousy plot, since Misty knows Ash loves her too much to be stolen away by another girl. However it is possible that another girl will like Ash.**_


	4. Power of Aura

**Disclaimer** **-The character names except "Leo" do not belong to me, the "Pokémon" name also does not belong to me.**

 **Ages-**

 **Misty-15**

 **Ash-14**

 **Brock-20**

 **Sabrina-20**

 _ **Book 1 of a series. More pokeshipping,and perhaps some BrockxSabrina. AU. Characters slightly OOC**_

* * *

 **Cerulean**

 **Ash's POV**

I woke up to the sun streaming down onto my face, the events of the last two days still felt like a dream. I looked over at Misty who was lying next to me, awake but staring of into the distance with a small smile on her face. "Good morning Mist" I said, she gave me a quick kiss on the lips and said "morning Ash, I was just thinking of us and how good it is that we admitted our feelings finally". I smiled back at her

"So since when did you feel about me this way?"

"Ever since you let Butterfree free so it could find its mate, that's when I realized you weren't just an overconfident trainer."

"So I am overconfident huh?" I teasingly asked her.

"Yes Mr. Pokemon Master" she remarked and stuck her tongue out at me

"And since then you feel this way about me?" she continued

"That day when the squirtle squad had captured you, that's when I realized how much I really cared about you"

"So we both loved each other since 5 years huh, I wish we had told each other sooner"

"Hey, it's alright, we have our life with each other"

"Yes, you're right; anyway we better go down and finish up the work"

 **Sometime later**

"Bulbasaur,try using razor leaf to open the door, Pikachu use iron tail on the hinges" It was proving nearly impossible to open the door, the key was nowhere to be found and the door refused to be broken open"

"Ash, the door seems to be breaking now"

She was right, and with a final iron tail the door fell over. However the inside of room was completely empty, there was only an old looking door at the back, leading to another room. I looked towards Misty, and she suddenly looked scared.

"What's the matter Mist?" I gently asked.

"This scene was in my dream last night, let's not go in Ash"

"Come on Mist it's just a room, what could possibly happen?" I was getting an uneasy feeling about it myself, but I had to seem confident ,so as to not scare her further.

 **Misty's POV**

I could only watch and follow as Ash made his way towards the door. There was a stone tablet on it.

"Orange flower of the water,

Youngest but eldest of four.

The power she has,

Is power to give.

To her chosen one shall she share,

The power of all life."

As I read this out aloud I felt a strange sort of connection to it, I realized that my fingers were entwined with Ash's with our other hands on opposite sides of the tablet. Then the door glowed blue. Tried but couldn't take my hand of the door. "What's happening?"Said Ash, the fear now evident in his voice.

"Whatever happens we will be together" I said and squeezed his hand comfortingly, he squeezed mine back. And the door opened.

 **Cerulean (Outside the gym)**

 **Sabrina's POV**

As soon as I teleported over with Brock he leaned over, clutching his stomach.

"It will soon pass, Teleportation sickness often happens to newer teleportation users" I told him.

 **Some time previously**

As soon I rang the bell the Brock's house he came out with his bag.

"Quick, we need to go over to the Museum before going to the gym, there's something I need to show you"

"What is it?" I asked, wondering why he was in such a hurry

"You'll see it yourself over there, let's leave now, it might already be too late, since I couldn't contact you yesterday"

Over at the Museum

"Leo quickly show me the original Tablet" Brock called out

"Yes, just a moment"

Leo led us over to a table with a white tablet on it.

"This writing as you can see isn't complete, we only found out this part, the other part seems to have been broken off. This section reads:

Orange flower of the water,

Youngest but eldest of four.

The power she has,

Is power to give.

To her chosen one shall she share,

The power of all life.

We still don't the meaning of this script"

"But I think I do, at least the first lines of it", Brock said, surprising the both of us

"It refers to Misty, did you figure anything out Sabrina?"

"The Power of life, from what I read in my studies as a psychic, it might be referring to Aura, since Aura is basically the energy which makes things alive"

"This is serious, she might be in danger, we'd better go over immediately"

"I'll teleport us over, that will save time, take my hand"

 **Present**

I watched as Brock leaned with discomfort. I suddenly felt a strange twist in my stomach.

"Let's go inside" Brock said, standing up

As we entered the gym, I felt a presence watching us.

"Wait Brock, someone or rather something is watching us"

"Impressive, how could a human sense my presence when I'm hidden?" a voice telepathically said

"Mewtwo" I heard Brock say as I asked the being, "I'm a psychic, now reveal yourself"

In front of us appeared a feline purple Pokémon, which walked like a human and had a long tail.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you pass", Mewtwo said

 **Brock's POV**

"Why Mewtwo?" I asked

I could see Sabrina look at me in surprise, but I ignored that, there was a bigger problem at the moment. I had a suspicion that Ash was at the gym", legendaries seemed to always be around him. My suspicions were confirmed mere moments later by Mewtwo, "this is not only for your good but also for the good of Misty and Ash who are inside. Any interference might lead to death to death or even worse for both of them"

"Was that a threat?" Sabrina asked

"No no, the powers at work here are way stronger than mine will ever be ,both of them are in the presence of strong Aura's , the Aura's might not react kindly to your presence"

"So we just leave them alone and wait?" I questioned.

"No, we leave them with Mew" Mewtwo remarked.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **Sorry for such a short chapter, but to make up, I'm**_ _ **adding new chapters daily.**_

 _ **The Pokémon do not feature major roles at the moment, but that's only because there was no character development of characters in the anime, only the Pokémon's characters were developed.**_

 _ **As always open to suggestions and criticism.**_

 _ **Side note on Ash in Sun and moon**_ _ **-**_ Its my opinion that they should change the hero with each passing season,just as they change the other characters. Keeping him a constant is basically ruining his character due to the constant changes in personality. If only a certain someone didn't want the main character to have his name.

nami Yes,I'm editing the first two chapters soon. The characters are a bit OOC because its AU, I personally didn't like character development in the anime, after 5 years they both should have had different personalities compared to the start.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-Pokemon does not belong to me.**

 **AU. Pokeshipping. Characters slightly OOC**

 **This book is the first of a series**

 **Inside the room**

 **Ash's POV**

As soon as the door opened the blue light surrounded us, and we glided forward into the room. The walls were covered with sparkling blue translucent gems, the same colour as the lights which had surrounded us. There were writings on some of the bare patches, but they were written in a language I had never seen before. Then a pink ball transparent came into existence into the middle of the room and in the centre of the ball was Mew. Despite the situation I was comforted by the presence of this familiar Pokemon, besides me I could feel Misty do the same.

"Why have you brought us here?" she asked Mew.

"Oh, I haven't brought you here silly. It's the Aura's which did. But as the Pokemon of Aura, it's my job to guide you" her voice was surprisingly childlike.

"Guide us through what?" I asked, finally getting the courage to speak.

"The use of Aura, but first I'll tell you the meaning of the fragment you found out on the door, that might help" Mew said

We nodded urging her to continue.

"Ash have you wondered about the Shamouti prophesy, and who's chosen one you were? How could have Lugia decided upon you as the chosen one without ever knowing you?"

"I know I am the chosen one for many things ,but no I don't know how I got chosen" I replied ,intrigued.

"Well the answer is actually quite simple ,it's because Misty loves you"

We both were shocked to silence on hearing this ,so Mew continued

"Long ago during the reign of Sir Aaron this prophesy was created, almost the whole of Kanto was wiped out in a great war ,only few survived. Normally when a person dies his soul passes over to afterlife and his Aura returns to the ground, however such was the destruction that not even the ground take up the Aura. It was scattered into various objects ,giving them strange properties, however when it entered a particular set of stones ,it did something never seen before or again ,it foretold the future,though in a twisted form. The Shamouti prophesy was part of this ,but this is the true beginning of the prophesy."

"But how come I and Misty related to this?" I demanded

"Because your hearts are the first completely pure hearts to be found on earth in millennia, the prophesy only described one of them. But there was almost certain that one pure heart would only fall in love with another pure heart. But by no means does that mean you fell in love because of the prophesy, because love is one of the few things that cannot be controlled by fate. As also the pokemon of love I know that loving someone is not a choice or a decision that can be controlled"

"So what are we supposed to do?" Misty asked,from next to me

"Oh not much for now just some training ,the rest will happen on it's own as time passes. Just attempt to talk to each other without using your mouth for now"

"What the-", I attempted to protest but suddenly I heard Misty in my head.

'who do these legendaries think they are,always giving us such impossible tasks' she exclaimed

'Mist I can hear you' I thought back

'What! '

"Good so I see you picked it up pretty quickly. This was just a test to see if your powers have awakened. I'll come back to start your training tomorrow morning to prepare you for the challenges to come ,you seem rather shocked to do much now. Till then don't do anything to stupid with your powers ,and you mostly won't die" and with that cheery note, she teleported us back into the hallway before teleporting herself away.

"So what should we now?" I asked

Hearing my worried tone she pulled me into a hug and said, "Hey we have got each other right. It will be ok"

Hearing this I gave a small smile and kissed her lightly.

 **In the gym battle area**

 **Brock's POV**

I had been pacing about for ten minutes now ,I was growing a bit worried when suddenly Mewto turned his head sideways, as if listening to someone.

"You are free to pass now,they are both straight ahead" Mewtwo said before teleporting away.

"Let's go quickly" Sabrina remarked ,and we quickly ran towards them,quily opening the doors leading to the hallway,we were meeted by quite a remarkable sight ,Ash and Misty standing together in a hug. I coughed out loud and they suddenly shot away from each other,both blushing horribly. I almost laughed out aloud ,but decided against that, knowing that those two were two stubborn to ever admit their feelings (or at least that was what I thought back then)

"So what happened in here?" I asked. A silent conversation seemed to pass between the two for a minute. Finally Misty replied, "Well, we had gone into the Pokemon room…"

"And there was this door in the back which we touched…", Ash continued

"It started to glow blue and we were pushed by the light…"

"Into a room where Mew was present…"

"And she unlocked the powers of Aura within us…"

ARGH! I brought my hands to my head before saying , "Can you two please stop completing your sentences for each other." . "Oh we didn't realize that" they ended up replying in complete unison , before looking each other at each other and laughing, leaning on each other for support. Then after a minute or two even Sabrina started laughing , as I just stood wondering what had happened, my mouth wide open

Misty's POV

Aura might be bringing a huge deal of trouble in the future, but the ability to telepathically converse with Ash was simply awesome. We had quickly decided how much to tell Brock without him understanding we were hiding anything. Our thoughts were running in complete sync that we had been talking in complete sync without realizing it. On realizing this Ash started to laugh out aloud, unable to control myself , I too started laughing uncontrollably. All the while we were telepathically conversing.

 **Statements with 'xyz' quotes are telepathically said**

'Brock looks so surprised' Ash said

'He must be wondering why we aren't arguing like we would have done in such situation' I replied

'Good point ,it's good we aren't arguing now'

'That was just the sexual tension'

'The what tension?...nevermind,and there was also the stubbornness about admitting our feelings'

'Look who's talking about being stubborn' I teased him

'hey' he protested,though still laughing histerically

'So this is why you two are laughing' Sabrina's voice came

'How can you talk to us telepathically?' We both asked

'I'm a psychic so I can also use telepathy naturally, and you two think out as silently as a loudrat' she said, tough not in a bad way

'Oops' Ash said

'Um guys look at Brock, should we tell him what's going on?' I asked.

On seeing him even Sabrina started laughing out aloud. 'We'll tell him soon ,doesn't he look so cute like this…. I didn't mean that, not that he isn't cute…I should just stop talking' Sabrina said,before turning red. All this was just confusing Brock further, he looked completely bewildered now. "What's going on guys?" he asked ,breaking of our mental conversation.

"Oh we'll explain it all to you soon,let's go and sit down first" Ash said before his stomach rumbled

"And perhaps get something to eat", I said,playfully hitting his hand.

 **Sometime later after hearing the story(at least some of it)**

"Wow", was all that Brock said,his eyes as wide a coins.

 **Meanwhile in another place**

"Why didn't you tell them the whole prophesy?" Mewto asked

"They might have not been able to the handle in, and perhaps it might not happen, it's unnesecary to tell them now" Mew answered

"Yes,lets hope it doesn't go as per this" he said ,looking up at the blood red stone

 **To be continued…**

Not my best piece of writing. This chapter was meant to be an explanatory chapter with some humour. Since I decided to make this a series I needed to show which plot this book would go along. I'm adding new characters from the next chapter. Sorry for the lack of updates,I'm currently in the middle of my exams. I will try to update as soon as possible


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a quick update- due to health reasons I've been unable to continue writing this story, and will most likely be unable to continue. If anyone wants to use this story as a part of their own, in references, or continue this story, they are free to do so. Sorry, and thankyou for reading.**


End file.
